Sunday, Interrupted
by fizz86
Summary: Brendan and Ste's Sunday plans are interrupted.


Ste yawned slightly as he rubbed his eyes and tried to get his bearings. It didn't take long to realise that he was in his own bed in the flat. The lumpy mattress was a dead give away. Brendan was forever going on about that mattress. It was the main reason that they generally spent most nights at Brendan's place. Well, that and the fact that they had the chance of privacy at Brendan's without the fear of a toddler running in and demanding playtime.

Ste grinned as he took in the sleeping figure beside him. There had been no chance of that last night as Amy had taken the kids up to her dad's for the weekend. They had the whole place to themselves, no kids, no Amy and no Cheryl to get in the way of anything. Remembering the previous night's activities, Ste was tempted to wake Brendan up for the next round. He could be like a bear with a sore head when he was tired but Ste was pretty sure that he could quickly win him around.

Turning on his side to admire the sleeping man beside him, Ste gently worked his hands over Brendan's chest, combing the chest hair slightly with his fingers. When he was a kid Ste had always wanted chest hair like that, it looked dead manly and tough. He had thought it would grow in eventually but as he left his teenage years behind him he had had to accept the inevitable, he was just too fair for any kind of body hair. He could barely even grow stubble. Ste rubbed the slight stubble rash on his own face with a smirk, it was probably for the best, he couldn't have imagined Brendan being too happy being stuck with stubble rash, especially in the early days.

Pulling his hand away from his own face, he ventured it lower down Brendan's body, following the trail of thick dark hair that led down the body. Just as his hand was about to reach its destination a voice startled him.

"Stephen," it warned, "I'm trying to sleep."

Ste grinned, this wasn't a real threat, "Yeah, well I'm bored."

"Go and play elsewhere then."

"I'd rather play with you."

"You are only human." As Brendan finally opened his eyes he surveyed Ste's body, nodding slightly as he made his decision, "Go and make me some food. Eat first, play later."

"Make your own food."

Brendan closed his eyes again as he replied, "And what way would that be to treat your guest in this…lovely home."

Ste rolled his eyes as he climbed out of bed and reached around to find a pair of jogging bottoms.

"No clothes." Brendan announced, "Let's not waste any more time."

Ste grinned as he dropped the trousers on the floor.

It felt weird walking around the flat naked, although thankfully the curtains were already closed from last night. It was nice having the place entirely to themselves. Brendan had come a long way and everyone knew they were together now, but he was still different when it was just the two of them. After the initial shock, Cheryl was thrilled for the pair of them, but even around her Brendan would barely touch him. Sitting on the sofa in the flat with her Brendan would keep a distance so that they weren't touching. It was worse at the club where Brendan would barely look at him when they were surrounded by other people. It wasn't ideal but it was a hell of a lot better than it used to be. Besides, Ste had tried the whole normal thing with a guy that was happy for the world to know everything and it just wasn't the same. Once you'd had Brendan normal life just couldn't compare.

Grabbing two cups of tea and some snacks, Ste carried them back into the bedroom. As he opened the door he found that Brendan had finally sat up and was sitting shamelessly staring at him as he watched Ste come in.

"Really, Stephen?" Brendan questioned as he caught sight of his meal.

Ste shrugged as he chucked him a bag of crisps, "It was all we had in the house."

"It's amazing that young Lucas doesn't have scurvy."

"Oi, I'm a good dad, me," Ste protested, "I feed my kids proper food."

"Evidently." Brendan didn't seem to care too much, mind, the rate that he was getting the crisps down him. Brendan had shocking table manners, Cheryl was forever going on at him about it.

As Brendan crumpled the crisp packet in his hand and chucked it on the dresser, he turned to Ste, "Well Stephen, where were we? I believe your hand was just…"

Ste grinned as Brendan guided his hand down his body.

"I thought you were too tired."

"Thinking is overrated, Stephen."

Ste rolled his eyes as he worked his hand over Brendan's cock, feeling it stiffen nicely. He leisurely made his way down Brendan's chest, kissing and sucking any area that appealed to him. Growing impatient, Brendan guided his head further down. As he reached his destination, he looked up and locked eyes with Brendan. Ste loved doing this, seeing the affect that he was having on him. As always, Brendan humoured him for a few seconds, before commanding,

"We haven't got all day, Stephen."

Just as he was about to prove to Brendan that he was worth the wait, Ste heard the front door slam. Initially freezing in his position, Ste looked up frantically as he heard a voice,

"Leah! Don't hit your brother!"

Ste jumped up, "Shit, it's Amy and the kids."

Brendan slammed his head back on the pillow in defeat, "I thought they weren't due back until tonight."

"They weren't!" Ste was frantically pulling on clothes that he found scattered on the floor, "Get dressed, Brendan, one of the kids could barge in here any second."

"The joys of domestic bliss." Brendan muttered.

"Brendan!" Ste urged, now fully dressed.

"You go on ahead, I'm not quite ready to face an audience."

Quickly smoothing his hair down, Ste slightly opened the door to get out, before pulling it shut quietly behind him.

"Daddy!" Leah screamed as she flung herself towards him.

Quickly turning 'daddy mode' on, Ste grinned down, "Hiya princess, did you have fun at your granddad Mike's?"

Leah nodded enthusiastically as she clung to his leg.

"Right well you go and be a big girl and ask mummy for a biscuit for you and Lucas and then I'll come and hear all about it."

As Leah grinned at the prospect of a biscuit and ran towards the kitchen, Ste took the opportunity to quickly dive into the bathroom and have a quick wash and brush his teeth.

"Did you have to promise her a biscuit right before lunch?" Amy asked as Ste emerged.

"Did you have to come back early unannounced?" Ste countered.

Surveying his flustered state and rumpled clothes, Amy replied, "Fair enough."

"What are you doing back early anyway?" Ste asked as he picked up Lucas, turning to Lee "And what is wrong with him?"

Lee looked up from where he was sitting, his leg elevated onto the table, "That is what's wrong with me!" Lee pointed at Lucas, "He tried to kill me!"

"How many times, Lee?" Amy sighed, "He is two, he didn't trip you up on purpose."

"He ran right between my legs!" Lee exclaimed, "I could have been crippled."

"It was an accident, Lee! And the doctor said it was just a sprain."

"Oi, don't be having a go at our Lucas." Ste glanced down at his son's chubby face.

"I'm not having a go, I'm just saying that I don't think that he likes me."

Amy rolled her eyes, "He likes you just fine. Now get your foot off the table, I'm trying to get lunch sorted."

Making a show of complying by oohing and aahing as he dramatically pulled his leg off the table, Lee turned to Ste, "What are you doing here anyway, we thought you'd be at lover boy's house. Trouble in gangster's paradise?"

Lee turned around expectantly at them in marvel of his own joke, "Do you get it? Trouble in gangster's paradise. Like the song? You know because Brendan is…"

"And what exactly am I, Lee?"

Lee comically jumped as he startled, "Nothing, Brendan. No, I was just saying…you know…because of the moustache! Gangsters in the 1920s had moustaches…I think…"

"Fascinating." Brendan muttered as he came into the kitchen properly and stood beside Ste. "Amy."

"Brendan." Amy nodded back. Things still weren't great between the pair of them. Ste and Amy had had several chats after the kids were asleep where she would question why he would go back to him when he could have had Noah, a nice normal guy. It seemed that she still didn't get it. But, she could see that Ste loved him and that Brendan was trying to change for him. So she tried to understand.

"Is his ankle the reason that you're back early?" Ste asked.

Amy nodded, "He insisted on going to the hospital and there didn't seem much point going back to my dad's after that."

Ste turned to Brendan, "Lee thinks Lucas attacked him."

Taking Lucas out of Ste's arms, Brendan turned to Lee, "Now Lee, you aren't scared of a wee baby, are you?"

"Now, no, not scared…exactly…I'm just cautious of him."

"He's two!" Amy exclaimed in exasperation as she sorted out the bags, turning to Ste and Brendan, "I've got fish and chips for lunch, do you two want any?"

"Oh, I'm sure Brendan has much more important things to do." Lee quickly replied.

"What? Important "gangster" things?" Brendan questioned, "And what exactly do you think it is that I have to do, Lee?"

"Well, no, not gangster…not exactly…" Lee stuttered.

Brendan suddenly did that big laughing, grinning thing where he bared his teeth, which always vaguely freaked Ste out, "I'm only messing with you, Lee. Gangster!" he laughed "Amy, that would be delightful." He passed Lucas back to Ste, as he raised his hands, "Let me just go wash up."

As Brendan left the room, Ste carried Lucas through to where Leah was watching cartoons, rolling his eyes as he overheard Lee whisper, "What did you go and invite them for. There's barely enough food for all of us."

Emerging from the bathroom, Brendan took his seat at the table beside Lee, "Amy this all looks fantastic, are you sure that there's enough?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "the kids will only want a little bit. Could you carry this through to them, Ste?"

Ste took the plate of cut up fish and chips into the living room where the kids were sitting in front of the tv.

"They'll be fine with their cartoons." Amy stated, "I'm quite excited at the prospect of eating dinner with actual grown ups. How sad is that?"

"You know, this is like a double date." Lee announced, "Not very romantic, mind, but a double date nonetheless."

"Yeah, great…" Ste muttered, trying to shut Lee up. Brendan had come on but Ste didn't like to test his boundaries too much with Amy watching and judging.

As they all sat in silence eating, Lee seemed to feel the need to fill the gap in conversation, "You know I should really use you two as my sounding board for my next project. I was on the right track with all that Guy Candy stuff, but just the wrong lads. I need to go younger, more Justin Bieber, less Gary Barlow."

"And why exactly would you want my help to pick teenage boys?" Brendan asked.

"Well, you know what they say about the next big thing, first come the gays, then the teenage girls, then everyone else."

"And who exactly says that?" Brendan replied.

"Sex and the City. You know I'm surprised you didn't know that. I thought your lot loved Samantha."

"Our lot?" Brendan queried.

"Don't take it the wrong way," Lee continued, "I love the gays, me. I wish I was gay sometimes, it just must be such an easy life, no women nagging constantly."

"Nagging constantly?" Amy cut in.

"No, not you. Obviously. Other women."

"What other women nag you constantly?"

"Well you know…my mum…and my sister."

"So let me get this straight, if you'll pardon the pun" Brendan asked, "you think if you were dating Stephen rather than the lovely Amy here, your mum and sister wouldn't nag you as much?"

Lee gulped slightly as he answered, "Umm, well yeah."

Ste felt on tenterhooks, this was pushing Brendan beyond his tolerance, he knew it was. He was about to explode.

Then, to Ste's surprise, Brendan continued, "Well sorry to disappoint you there but Chez has been nagging me more than ever these days, wanting me to go shopping with her and what have you."

Ste grinned in relief, catching Amy's eye who looked thoughtful.

"You know, I'm not surprised by that." Lee announced, "I've always said you were quite the nifty dresser Brendan. Haven't I, Amy?"

"Oh yes." Amy agreed, rolling her eyes.

"You know, I don't suppose there's any chance that me and you could hit the shops together. Give me a few hints and whatnot? Leave the women folk behind!"

"Oi!" Ste exclaimed, annoyed that Lee of all people was lumping him into the women category.

"Well, Lee that just sounds delightful. And maybe after we could go and share a frothy coffee and a cake and gossip about these two." Brendan monotoned.

"I am trying to watch my weight at the moment, but I guess I can afford to treat myself every once in a while." Lee replied, "Next Saturday good for you?"

"No." Brendan shook his head in disbelief, "Just no."

"Oh." Lee finally took the hint, "Oh well, I guess I'm just stuck with the old ball and chain here."

"Thanks." Amy laughed.

"Is there any more fish?" Lee asked as he surveyed his empty plate.

"That's your lot." Amy replied.

"I said that there wouldn't be…" Lee was quickly silenced by a not very subtle elbow from Amy.

"Ames, I'll give the money for half of it," Ste offered.

"Don't be daft, Ste, it was only a bit of fish and chips."

"Amy, I insist," Brendan handed her a twenty pound note, "for your wonderful hospitality."

"Brendan, that's far too much."

"No it's not, Amy, just thank the nice man." Lee picked up the note, "This will get us a couple of rounds in the SU Bar."

"Would you mind watching the kids for a bit if we go for a drink?" Amy asked, "They've been running me ragged all weekend."

"Nah, it's fine." Ste agreed.

"Thank you!" Amy exclaimed as she started to pick up the plates.

"Leave them, Amy." Brendan said as he stood, "I'll wash up. And after the SU Bar head to Chez Chez, make a night of it. Tell Cheryl your drinks are on me."

"Thanks, Brendan." Amy smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Of course the man is sure. Brendan you are a gentleman and a scholar." Lee stood up, "If we're going to Chez Chez I had better go and make myself presentable."

As Lee hobbled out of the room, Lucas started crying.

"I guess I'd better go and see to him," Ste sighed as he stood up and walked over to the kids.

Finding a grizzly Lucas who had suffered a whack around the head from his sister's fairy wand, Ste decided that he was too tired to referee and instead picked his son up and carried him into his room, leaving Leah with her cartoons.

After sitting and settling Lucas to sleep for a little while, Ste walked back into the living room, surprised to find Brendan and Amy sitting together with a cup of tea, talking quietly.

"What are you two whispering about?"

They both looked up, surprised at his entrance.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself about, Stephen."

Unconvinced, Ste turned to Amy, "Ames?"

"Just chatting about the kids," Amy always was a terrible liar, "is Lucas okay?"

Aware that he was unlikely to get a straight answer from either of them, Ste dropped the subject for the moment, "Yeah he's asleep now. We've got to get that wand off Leah though, before she does someone a real damage."

"There's nothing wrong with a little rough play." Brendan spoke up, "Declan and Paddy whacked the hell out of each other when they were little."

"Like father, like son?" Amy questioned, looking seriously at Brendan.

Brendan held her stare, "Maybe. But I'd never lay a hand on them. Or anyone else that I love. I never make the same mistake twice."

Ste looked up in surprise at Brendan who seemed to be locked in a staring contest with Amy. Before either of them backed down, Brendan's phone rang. Glancing at the screen, he sighed as he answered, "Foxy, to what do I owe this honour?"

As Brendan walked towards the bedroom, chatting on the phone, Ste turned to Amy, "Seriously, what were you guys talking about?"

"It was nothing." Amy insisted as she washed up the tea cups.

Frustrated at the pair of them keeping secrets from him, Ste turned away and turned to watch Leah as she sat on the sofa, as happy as Larry. He was taken by surprise when Amy came up to him and quietly said, "I'll admit your taste in men isn't as terrible as I thought," she started, "although obviously nowhere near as impeccable as your taste in women."

"Obviously." Ste grinned, "And what did your dad make of Lee?"

Amy shrugged, "He liked him, I think. I did catch him giving him a few funny looks. But hey, at least he's not gay."

"Until you turn him."

"Oi you!" Amy laughed, bumping his shoulder.

"Amy, is this shirt too blue for my eyes?" Lee asked as he walked back out in a fresh outfit.

As Ste smirked, Amy replied "It's fine, Lee. Are you ready to go?"

"Are you not changing?"

"I'll do as I am. It's not like I've got anyone to impress."

"Charming." Lee replied.

After kissing Leah goodbye, Amy turned to Ste and Brendan who had emerged from Ste's room, "Thanks for this guys. Be good for daddy and Brendan, sweetheart."

As they closed the front door behind them, Brendan turned to Ste, "Well that Lee is certainly…interesting."

"I thought you were going to deck him."

"What and spoil our delightful lunch?" Brendan replied, "Stephen, remind me, how did we go from your lips being wrapped around my cock to lunch with the in-laws and babysitting duties?"

"I'll make it up to you later."

Brendan nodded, "Well that's a given. In fact, I'm giving you the day off tomorrow. Full pay. You can make it up to me properly then."

"Fair enough." Ste grinned, "Though I'm not doing anything until you tell me what you and Amy were talking about."

"I told you that it was nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"Brendan…" Ste could feel his voice taking on a slight whining quality.

Brendan sighed, "Let's just say that me and Amy have come to an arrangement of sorts."

"Err, what kind of arrangement?"

"We understand each other. Like I said, it's between me and Amy, nothing for you to worry about."

Ste rolled his eyes, "I'll get it out of Amy eventually."

"Good for you."

Sensing that this conversation was over, Ste changed the subject, "What did Warren want?"

"He wanted me to come in this afternoon, supervise the delivery."

"Great, he'll probably be ringing me in a minute."

"Foxy won't be bothering you. He knows that my days off are your days off. It's part of our arrangement."

"Just how many arrangements do you have about me?" Ste questioned.

"Don't flatter yourself, Stephen."

Sitting back on the sofa in frustration at being left out of the loop, Ste felt Brendan's eyes upon him.

"What?" He demanded.

Brendan grabbed his chin in his hands and surveyed him for a second before pulling him in for a kiss.

Ste wanted to stay annoyed. He wanted the upper hand for once. But he was weak. This man made him weak. So giving in, just like Brendan knew he would, Ste leant up into the kiss.

"You're too fucking easy, Stephen," Brendan growled but it wasn't a complaint. Leaning back into the kiss it grew rawer, the frustration of the morning seeming to creep into their pores as they rekindled their passion. Ste would have gotten carried away there and then if it wasn't for the persistent feeling of a blunt object against his head.

Pulling away, Ste saw Leah standing over him on the cushions brandishing her trusty wand, "Daddy, I'm thirsty."

Cringing at the fact that he had almost forgotten that she was in the room, Ste immediately stood up, "I'll get you a juice."

As he prepared the juice, he stood at the kitchen door for a minute watching Leah as she sat beside Brendan staring at him.

"Your necklace is pretty."

Brendan looked at her in confusion, before glancing down at his crucifix. Looking back up, he reached his hands around his neck and took it off, "You want to try it on?"

Leah nodded enthusiastically so Brendan slipped in gently over her head. Leah beamed up at him, "For keeps?"

Brendan shook his head, "I need it back. It brings me good luck. But I tell you what, I'll buy you your own necklace. Your own good luck charm. Would you like that?"

Leah nodded, staring down at the crucifix, "Mummy has pretty necklaces."

"I'm sure your mummy does."

Leah looked back up at him, and reached over to stroke his moustache, before giggling, "Tickly!"

Brendan laughed slightly, "That's what your daddy says too."

"Can I plait it?"

Ste almost burst out laughing at the look on Brendan's face.

Picking up the juice he contemplated the turn that the day had taken. Perhaps this wasn't the day that they had planned but maybe it was the day that they had needed. Besides, they had all day tomorrow to make up for lost time. Best of both worlds really, Ste thought as he carried the juice back into the room and settled into an afternoon of child wrangling with the man he loved.


End file.
